


Mattnipulation

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Crack, Gifts, Language, M/M, mkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a prompt on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/"><b>mkmeme</b></a>: <a href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/4217.html?thread=677497#t677497">Belldom, non-AU, established relationship / Through sheer chance Matt finds out that he can manipulate Dom in his sleep. Like, he can pretend to be his conscience and whisper something into his ear and the next day Dom has the urge to do it. Can be used for random stuff (for example, a sudden desire to add bananas to the dinner plan) and/or smexy times (desire to have more sex, try out new positions etc). Completely meant to be entertaining, not angsty.</a></p>
<p>Thank you to dolce for beta work, as always. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattnipulation

  
_Day 1, 2:27 am_

"Dom.  Dom.  I can't sleep."

Dominic snored, oblivious to Matthew's attempts to wake him up.

"Oi.  Arsewipe," Matthew poked Dominic's bare shoulder.  "Wanksock.  Wake up and talk to me, you cuntstuffer."

Dominic snored louder.

Matthew rolled his eyes.  This insomnia of his was fast becoming an issue - or, at least, it was beginning to piss Matthew off mightily.  For two weeks straight the singer had been having trouble falling asleep at night.  Nothing was alleviating the condition; he'd tried wanking, he'd tried soothing rain sounds, he'd tried reading  before bed.  Nothing was giving him any relief.

To add insult to this particular injury was the fact that Dominic was not sympathetic to Matthew's plight.  And so, every night, as Matthew struggled to stumble into dreamland, Dominic snored next to him like a freight train.

_A freight train painted in a leopard print pattern_ , Matthew reckoned (yes, he'd given it _that much thought_ , he'd had a lot of time to consider bullshit like this while not sleeping at night, and what the fuck else was he going to do?) but still, a freight train.

"Christ.  Fuck you, Howard," Matthew huffed, spooning Dominic, as was their customary habit.  Despite his frustration, he found himself pressing a kiss just below Dominic's earlobe, affection for his partner outweighing his irritation.  After all, it wasn't Dominic's fault that Matthew wasn't sleeping.

"I think you should bring me breakfast in bed in the morning to make up for not waking up and keeping me company.  Three eggs, scrambled, bacon, french toast and a glass of orange juice, you bastard."  Matthew yawned.  "And serve it to me naked.  You sleeping bastard."

It was still an hour and a half before he was able to fall asleep.

"Maaatt," a voice sang... badly.

Matthew groaned the next morning, his body not quite ready to wake up from what had been a singularly unsatisfying night of sleep.  Pulling the duvet over his head, he turned onto his side and waved his hand at Dominic, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Matt.  I have something for you."

Under the covers, Matthew sighed.  He scratched his balls and peeked out from his blanket cocoon, one eye opening.  He was aware his hair was sticking up in all directions but all he cared about was the fact that Dominic had chosen to wake him up and he hoped to holy hell that the drummer had a good reason for doing it.

Through his one kind-of-open-eye he caught sight of flesh.  Lots of bare flesh.  This intrigued him, so he sat up completely.  His mouth dropped open at the sight of a very naked Dominic, holding a breakfast tray in his hands, nothing but a grin on his face and a stiff dick standing tall between his legs.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Wha-" Matthew gasped, looking around their bedroom as if to make certain he hadn't been transported to some alternate universe.  The words Matthew had whispered to Dominic last night came back to him with a vengeance.  "What is this?"

"I dunno, really," Dominic shrugged, putting the tray down beside their bed.  He climbed on top of Matthew, his arms winding around Matthew's neck.  "I just thought I'd do something nice for you, I guess.  I made everything you like!"

Eyes still wide, Matthew glanced at the tray which held, unless he was very much mistaken, three eggs, scrambled, bacon, french toast and a glass of orange juice.  He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again slowly.

The tray was still there.  A naked Dominic was still in his lap, too.

Matthew devoured both in record time.

_30 minutes later_

_It had to be a coincidence_ , Matthew thought to himself, as he listened to Dominic singing in the shower; apparently Dominic lives for the _applause, applause, applause._ He was still in bed, arms folded behind his head and an expression of utter bewilderment on his face as he tried to process what had happened this morning.

What were the odds?

What were the odds that Dominic would do something he'd _never done before_ the very morning after Matthew suggested it to him while he was asleep?  He wasn't much of a betting man these days, but he supposed the odds were staggering.  It made no sense, and the more Matthew thought about it, the more his head began to pound.  He rubbed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

_Stop being stupid.  It's just coincidence.  It's not even noon and you've had fantastic sex and a full breakfast and now you're sitting here having an internal monologue with yourself that's really going on way too long and honestly, Matt, you need to stop that shit, they say that's the first sign of insanity and what if they're right and you are losing your mind, what then huh, it's not like you're altogether sane anyway if some people are to be believed, at least, but so what if you like to have epic rants to yourself in the form of massively long run-on sentences, who are you the fucking grammar police, no you are not, mister, so-_

"You still in bed?"  Dominic asked, emerging from the bathroom.  "And, are you talking to yourself all internally-like again?"

"No," Matthew answered hurriedly, cheeks flushed.

Dominic grinned.  "You gonna get ready so we can head to the studio?"

"Yeah."

_Day 2, 1:40 am_

But what if...?

No, he couldn't do it.

Except, he was Matt Bellamy and he tended to not give a fuck about most things in life, so why should this be any different?  He turned over to face his lover, Dominic snoring away, oblivious to his partner's machinations.  Matthew cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"When you see Chris tomorrow, grope him in the arse.  Give that fucker a nice, long squeeze in the bum."

He really didn't give it a lot of thought after that; well, he did lay there and giggle for about twenty minutes, but that's not the point.  The more he'd thought about it as he'd fallen asleep, he'd reckoned that it had to be pure and simple coincidence after all.  Matthew had managed to get a few hours of rest though, and so he was alert and ready to go when they got to the studio that day.  Christopher was already there, nodding to Matthew and Dominic as they entered.

"Hey."

"Hey, man," Matthew replied with a smile, sliding out of his jacket with a candy bar in his hand.  He tossed the jacket on the couch in the corner of the room, busying himself with the foil wrapper of his caramel bar.  He turned around to the singularly spectacular sight of Dominic standing behind Christopher, his hands squarely on the bassist's arse.

Christopher cleared his throat.  "Dom."

"Chris," Dominic said nervously, his hands squeezing Christopher's backside, moulding the firm flesh with his fingertips.

Matthew's eyes widened; he choked on his bite of Galaxy caramel bar.

"Your hands are on my man globes."

"I noticed that."

"Any reason why?"

"I... honestly don't know?" Dominic looked utterly confused, yet he made no effort to remove his hands from his bandmate's backside.  One eyebrow lifted in confusion as he turned to Matthew and mouthed ' _what the fuck_?'.  "I just saw you and had this burning urge to feel you up and oh my _god_ you're going to kick my arse aren't you?"

"And yet, you still haven't let go," Christopher commented.

"I know," Dominic answered, making no move to remove his hands.

The bassist blinked and glanced at Matthew.  "Have you stopped putting out or something?  And what are you choking on, are you okay?"

Matthew nodded, still coughing, his face beet red.  "I'm okay!"

Dominic was still playing Arse Inspector.  "Nice and firm, though, mate.  Well done."

Christopher smirked.  "Did you expect anything less?"

"This is so weird."

"You're the one feeling my arse.  How do you think I feel?"

"Well," Dominic thought aloud, his tongue peeking out of his lips in concentration as he groped Christopher yet again, "you feel fucking _great_ , to be honest."

"This conversation is beginning to scare me."

Matthew's mind was utterly, utterly blown.  Christopher and Dominic continued to speak behind him as he wandered off into his own little world.  Did this mean that he was some sort of superhero, able to manipulate the minds of other men?  He thought on this, wondering what his superhero name would be.  Then there was the issue of costume.

_I've always reckoned Mattman could be a brilliant superhero name but its too close to Batman and well, we can't have that can we?  Or The Masked Ballvenger, but wait I'm not really avenging anything, I just_ really _like my balls, so that could pose a problem, and what would my balls be avenging or would it be like I would be avenging things_ in the name of _my balls?  This shit is too complicated but I could totally have Dom design me a costume, he's good at that shit but wait if he designed it I bet he'd leave my arse exposed or something and it's awfully cold out right now and I don't want it to chafe and they're looking at me shit._

"Let's just rehearse, yeah?" Christopher laughed, Dominic still looking utterly confused, but laughing also.  The drummer pointed to Matthew's face as he walked past.

"You have caramel in your chinbeard, dude."

Matthew wiped his face and picked up his guitar.

_Day 3, 2:31 am_

"Blow me every two hours tomorrow," Matthew whispered, pressing a barely there kiss to Dominic's ear.

He fell asleep grinning.

He also woke up grinning.

That was something that tended to happen whenever Dominic woke him up with a nice session of hot, wet head, though.  Matthew groaned, stretching to awaken his tired muscles as a head of blonde hair bobbed between his legs smoothly.  One hand latched onto said head of hair and pulled, guiding Dominic's movements.  Matthew's other hand danced along his chest, across his nipples, until it gripped the only article of clothing he was wearing, the silver chain around his sweat-covered neck.

The harder Dominic sucked him, the harder he gripped the chain.   When he shot his load down Dominic's throat, he got off on the way it dug into his skin, leaving what was sure to be a bruise.

Dominic lifted his mouth off and crawled up Matthew's body, both panting into a kiss, Matthew so blissfully spent that he couldn't speak.  Dominic groaned against Matthew's neck, his dick pressing into Matthew's side.  "Christ, Matt.  Woke up burning for you, fucking _burning_ for you."  Matthew kissed him again and somehow managed to summon the strength to wrap his fingers around Dominic and guide him into a messy but fucking amazing orgasm.

They spent most of the day in bed, getting out occasionally for food and drink.  It was only after a text that Dominic received in the afternoon that they remembered Morgan was coming by to borrow some sheet music from Matthew.  Lazy, satisfied, and full of pasta, the two of them got out of bed and showered quickly before receiving Morgan at the front door.

What was supposed to be a quick visit turned into anything but, the three of them chatting and talking about music all afternoon until Morgan stood to take his leave.  The three of them had nearly made it to the front door when Dominic clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Oh, fuck, hold up," he exclaimed.  He dropped to his knees in front of Matthew and reached for his belt buckle,  Matthew's eyes bugging out of his head.

"The fuck!  Dom!  Nonononono," he laughed, glancing at Morgan nervously.

Dominic frowned.  "But, it's three o'clock on the dot."

Matthew gaped.  "Oh shit.  Um.  But.  Wait."

"So what that it's three o'clock?"  Morgan merely shook his head slowly, having lost the ability to be shocked by anything these two could possibly do years ago.  "You two are unbelievable. You do realize that I'm standing _right here_?"

"Won't take long, no worries!" Dominic replied cheerfully, trying to yank Matthew's jeans down his legs, Matthew batting his hands away with a girly yelp.  "If Matt doesn't get his blowie on time he might turn into Mister Cranky Pants, and trust me, you do not want that," Dominic groans.

"Oh my god you have a schedule?" Morgan laughed.  "Mister Cranky Pants, eh?"

"Fucking hold still, Matt!" Dominic yelled, growing frustrated at Matthew, who was trying to get away and wondering precisely how the hell he'd gotten them in this predicament in the first place.

"How do you know when Matt wants a good rimjob?  Oh wait, is there an app for that?  I bet there is," Morgan continued, "could be a real time saver."

Matthew smiled anxiously as he continued to slap at Dominic's hands.

"No!  No!  No blowies, Dom, _NO BLOWIES IN FRONT OF MORGAN!!  NO_ -"

Nothing.

Then, light.

Eventually, sound.

Matthew opened his eyes.  He felt like he was coming through a fog.   He could hear voices, and unless he was very mistaken, could detect the scent of antiseptic.  Bright light assaulted him and he put one hand up to his eyes.

"Hey, get the nurse!" someone said, and when Matthew focused on where the sound came from he realized it was Dominic, who was suddenly sitting on his hospital bed, kissing his cheek.

"Welcome back, mate," Christopher grinned.

"You've been out for two days," Dominic smiled, smoothing the hair from Matthew's brow.  "We've been pretty worried."

"We've been _extremely_ worried," Christopher corrected him.

"But what happened?  Last thing I remember, I..." he trailed off, frustrated that his memory wasn't coming back to him instantly, "sparkles?"

"Yes.  You were attempting to coat-"

Matthew snapped his fingers.  "-my black braces in red glitter."

" _Basically_ ," Dominic sighed, "it was playtime for Matty, and you spilled a metric fuckton of red glitter - seriously, it was _everywhere_ \- on the floor, slid in it, fell, and hit your head on the table and scared the fuck out of all of us.  I swear, it's like living with a five-year old.  You're going to ruin a perfectly good pair of braces!"

" _No_ ," Matthew argued, "I was going to make them _better_."

"Christ.  I'm gonna call Tom and let him know he's awake."  Christopher threw his hands up in the air and left, mumbling something about grown arseholes with complexes for shiny things.

Later that night Dominic joined him in bed, Matthew smiling as the drummer pulled him close.  They lay together silently, a lone candle illuminating the two of them.  Determined to make up for lost time, they talked softly, sharing the occasional kiss, their legs tangling together beneath the duvet.

Matthew was happy that he at least was tired tonight, he felt like he could sleep for a year.  He shook his head with a wry smile; his condition explained his dreams, or hallucinations, or whatever they were.  Still, he was amazed at just how real it had all felt.

They were both just drifting off when Matthew reckoned that he'd give it one more shot for old times sake.  He leaned in, Dominic's hair tickling his nose, and whispered to his lover:

"In the morning, when you wake up, turn to me and call me a wanker."

The next morning, Matthew woke first, content to watch Dominic sleep, to lay his head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat beneath his thin t-shirt.  To reach for one of Dominic's hands and press kisses to the inside of his wrist.  To revel in the warmth of his body.

To ponder on how lucky he was to be able to share his life with, and give every bit of the love in his heart to, his best friend.

When Dominic finally opened his eyes, he smiled sleepily at the pixie perched atop his chest.  "Hi."

"Hi."

"I love you so much," Dominic whispered suddenly, as though he were so overcome with affection that he'd simply die if he _didn't_ say it right then.  Even after all these years together, the proclamation made Matthew's heart skip a beat.

It was all he'd ever need.

Well, that, and more red glitter.  


**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://whiteapricot.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whiteapricot.livejournal.com/)**whiteapricot** , cos I love her a lot. Happy birthday, S. <3


End file.
